1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hydrocarbon processing using fullerene catalysts. More particularly this invention relates to the use of fullerene catalysts for dehydrogenation and hydrogenation, including hydrogenolysis (cleavage), of hydrocarbons.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional dehydrogenation and hydrogenation reactions with hydrocarbons, including the hydrogenolysis or cleavage of the bond between an alkyl or substituted alkyl group and an aryl group, have involved the use of solid catalysts, such as metal or metal sulfide catalysts, e.g., platinum, nickel, molybdenum, etc., usually formed and carried on a solid support material such as alumina.
However, during such dehydrogenation or hydrogenation reactions, there is a tendency for a coking reaction to also occur when such catalysts are used, with the coke forming on the metal catalyst and/or catalyst support. Apparently such a coking reaction occurs, during the course of the reaction, due to the presence of the solid catalyst/catalyst support materials which can provide catalytic sites, nucleation points, and a quiescent boundary layer for coke formation by the hydrocarbon reactants. It would, therefore, be preferable to provide a catalyst for such reactions which would be: (a) soluble in the hydrocarbon reactant(s) (when the hydrocarbon is a liquid); or (b) soluble in a solvent in which the hydrocarbon reactant(s) will also dissolve or be dispersible (when the hydrocarbon reactant is not liquid); or (c) soluble in a solvent which will be miscible with the hydrocarbon reactant(s) (when the hydrocarbon reactant is a liquid); or (d) soluble in a solvent which is miscible with a solvent in which the hydrocarbon reactant(s) is dissolved (when the hydrocarbon reactant is a solid).
Such a catalyst, if soluble, would, of course, not need a solid catalyst support, and the absence of both the solid catalyst and the solid catalyst support would eliminate the prior art nucleation source/growth site for coking, or other undesirable side reactions, resulting in higher yields and less contamination of either the reactor or the product.